everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygmund "Ziggy" Frederick
Cygmund “Ziggy” Frederick is a 2015-introduced all-around character created by . Cygmund is the son of Prince Siegfried of the ballet, Swan Lake. Lazily charming , Cygmund is noticeably passive when it comes to destiny out of disappointment of his future ahead. He believes that he's simply an accessory to the tale of Swan Lake as the ballet seems to be centered on Odette and not on his character. He chooses to side with the Rebels, due to not being willing to sacrifice his life. Portrayer If Ziggy were to be portrayed in live-action, Arcus would definitely pick Brenton Thwaites as her Cygmund. Brenton Thwaites definitely has the looks of Ziggy (minus the freckles) and possesses quite the acting talent to pull him off. He'd also make a great Cygmund because of his previous experience of being a prince (featured in Maleficent). Sometimes I've been thinking of using Harry Styles as his face claim since Harry seems to have a similar vibe as Ziggy and looks wise, Harry does have this kind of brooding look I've imagined Ziggy to have Personality and Skills Cygmund Frederick would be one of the most annoying and lazy princes you would ever meet. Unlike his story-mate, Duchess Swan, he has come to the acceptance that he would end up without a happily ever after. From a young age, Cygmund understood that he was going to live a short life so he adapted to living it to the fullest… in his standard. He didn’t give much attention to his studies nor to anything else extracurricular until Legacy Day, really. After what Raven Queen did, Cygmund saw a chance to escape his destiny and become whatever he wanted to be. Cygmund is regarded to be loyal to the end and forgiving, always having somewhere in his heart to give people second chances. Cygmund usually cares a lot about the people he is loyal to, always feeling responsible of taking care of them (like his mother and grandmother). Through years of being trained for his destiny, Ziggy has grown to be slightly bitter towards some people, developing a habit of sarcasm and sass. Ziggy somehow possesses a brooding and rebellious look in his eyes that complements his sarcastic attitude. Cygmund does have a particular fondness of animals as he does spend much of his time in the Enchanted Forest. Cygmund also has an ability to talk to animals which does prove useful whenever he needs help whenever he attends Hero Dynamics and Vagabonding 101. Cygmund happens to be a great tracker, always being able to sense where a certain animal is and finding them right away. Cygmund proves to be an excellent dancer in both ballet and modern street dance as his grandmother took it upon herself to enroll him to dance class. Cygmund does find solace in dancing ballet and does enjoy helping a few girls if they need a dance partner, and no, he isn’t embarrassed to dance ballet in front of his friends since there would be no shame to it. Cygmund also occasionally likes working as a stage manager for dance concerts because he likes the power of the communications headset. Appearance Cygmund , like most princes, was given dashingly good looks. He has jaw length curly natural midnight blue hair (so dark that it almost looks black), which he usually ties into a man bun when he dances.somehow I've imagined it to be similar to Harry Styles' hair He’s quite tall (standing around six foot one) and fit as well though he has the worst posture ever after, which is odd being that he is a ballet dancer. Many people would agree that his best feature would be his gray eyes, which they say resembles Prince Siegfried when he was alive. Finally, he has a good tan with freckles dusting all over his body. Original Story The Story There was once this weird sorcerer who cursed this swan girl named Odette to stay a swan when the sun was out and be a normal person when the moon was out. Then there's this Prince who don't want to get married but his mama was like "You have to get married or I cut your sorry arse off" so they are gonna have this big kind of Gatsby party. Then this Prince finds Odette and falls in love with her and all that true love shiz. Then at that big party, Rothbart arrives and makes his kid, Odile look like Odette and makes that Prince say he loves her and not Odette. Then Odette feels so sad and lonely that she flies away with a broken heart and the Prince goes and say sorry to him and they say they love each other and YAY true love again. Then they both kill themselves. The End. How does Cygmund come into it? Well after Odette and Siegfried killed themselves, another princess claimed to have the son destined to be the successor of Prince Siegfried. It had turned out that Siegfried had ensured that his line would continue on before he met Odette. After proving that Cygmund was indeed Siegfried’s son, his grandmother took his mother and him in and they eventually started training him for his destiny. Relationships Family Cygmund only has his mother and grandmother in his life. He’s very overprotective of them and really tries to spend some time to please them, even if it makes him unhappy. His grandmother expects quite a lot from him and does often mistake him for her own son, as she has become a bit senile. His mother practically spoils him with whatever material thing he’s ever wanted. The family lives together in their castle and Cygmund tries to see them as often as he can. After all, he doesn’t have much time left with them. Friends Cygmund often spends his time with the many other princes in Ever After High, however he has started hanging out with a different crowd since the events of Legacy Day. Cygmund's closest friend is his roommate, Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht. The two princes share a special bond due to their similar stories and destinies. Cygmund also holds a friendship with Minuette Dancer due to them being dance partners with each other. Minuette happens to be one of the few people Cygmund tries to be nice to because of her being so genuine and naive at times. He sees her like a younger sister he never really had. Ziggy occasionally dances with The Swan Squad and he considers most of them as good acquaintances of his. Pets Ziggy owns a number of hunting dogs of different types such as dachshunds, terriers, feists, and curs. He has around seven of them living in his home. The pet that resides with him in Ever After high is his standard poodle named Danseur (a rank of male ballerinas). Danseur was Ziggy's favorite dog ever since he received him when he was 12. Danseur is a water dog (a dog that hunts water fowl) and often accompanies him in his hunts for ducks and swans. Ziggy usually takes Danseur out for walks in the enchanted forest and the two are usually fond of swimming together. (Though Danseur is a far better swimmer than Ziggy). Romance Duchess Swan Cygmund hates to admit this but he had a crush on Duchess Swan since he was 11. However his affection was the oddest kind. He somehow hated liking her because it was just the first step to his untimely demise and that he would probably hate for his destiny to actually become a reality. His feelings were there for her, but he promised himself that he would never act upon them. Ziggy usually was in a constant state of denial of his affection for Duchess. With him usually denying it for all these years, Ziggy really did care for Duchess deeply, having known her since they were children. (Fun fact: Ziggy calls Duchess "Swan Princess" all the time). Unfortunately, Ziggy did decide to act upon them once when he decided that he'd ask Duchess out on a date during the Blue Moon Forest Festival. However Ziggy ended up getting ditched The Blue Moon Forest Festival RP. Despite getting rejected, Ziggy had continued asking Duchess Swan on dates trying at least to make a connection with the girl he was going to die for. Of course, Duchess had rejected him on all of those occasions for her own fear of destiny though masked with her shallow affections for Daring Charming and Sparrow Hood. Duchess constantly rejecting his affection really had hurt Ziggy, yet somehow he still found somewhere in his heart to care for her. Even if he's not exactly part of her life, he tries to be there when he can for her, because after all, he is her prince. Currently, Ziggy's trying to move on from Duchess the best he can but in his own words "how do you move on from loving someone you've loved for more than a quarter of your life?". Generally Ziggy currently doesn't seem to have any romantic interests since he doesn't believe in forever after nor happily ever after anymore, his faith ruined by years of being constantly reminded of his destiny. Ziggy tends to be more bitter than most fairy tales when it comes to romance, because of how it ruined his and his father's lives. It's not that he's afraid of romance but he's more on disliking the idea of letting someone love him, afraid to hurt people in the wake of his destiny. Ziggy does hold romance as one of his lowest priorities. So far, Ziggy is very selective with who he holds affections for. Quotes Gallery Ziggy Frederick.png|Ziggy's Mirror Description Ziggy Frederick 2.png|Accept this crudely detailed drawing/sketch of Ziggy (art © Me) Trivia *One headcanon for Ziggy is that he is exactly the same height as Duchess when she is wearing her ballet inspired heels. *Ziggy's name is a pun on the name "Siegfried" (CYGmund FREDerick) as well as a pun on "Sigmund" with the prefix of "Cyg-" added as a reference to his swan related destiny. so basically his name is a pun within a pun *Ziggy is the not so token male of The Swan Squad and apparently their king. *Ziggy is an only child. *Arcus can certify that he writes poetry, usually aimed at Duchess and his father. *Ziggy is a certified fan of Justin Bieber, The Vamps, One Reflection,and 5 Chapters of Summer. *Ziggy would probably be one of those dudes who hides the fact that he loves pinterest. *Ziggy's ranking in the ballet world currently is a Sujet, though he is close to being ranked a Premiere Danseur. * Here's a link to Ziggy's Pinterest Board which basically is just full of tights and dogs References __FORCETOC__ Category:Swan Lake Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Males Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Rebels Category:Characters